Space Race
Space Race refers to the 20th-century competition between the Soviet Union (USSR) and the United States (USA), for supremacy in spaceflight capability, during the . One conspiracy of the space-race, is that the USA not only landed on the Moon, but also on Mars through the programs. Psychotronics In 1970, through the use of " " research, the Soviet Union was made privy to the United States space-time program. Under the administration, the discovers time travel through Project Pegasus. The Russians discover US advancement in teleportation development. Interestingly, it's not that they are surprised the US possessed this technology, because the Soviets already had time-travel technology, more than likely before the US. It would stand to reason that the Soviets possessed time travel technology in it's most primitive form, as early as the 1930s when they initially began their space program. The now takes on a new dimension. In response to Soviet psychotronic research, the Air Force initiated funding for a new program known as SCANATE ("scan by coordinate"). In 1972, research began at the Stanford Research Institute (SRI) in Menlo Park, California. By the US investing in psuedo-programs, this would eventually help in the cover-up of a major space-time project: The Stargate. Stargate In the early 70s, the Air Force takes an interest in Howard Hughes to help invest in the advancing of time travel with the creation of a large black time-gate. Andrew Basiago referred to it as a "Stargate". It was finally built in 1972. Improved relations With the advancing of intense technologies there was a need for ease, at least for a public show. So in May of 1972, President Richard M. Nixon and Soviet Premier negotiated an easing of relations known as . This allowed a temporary "thaw" in the Cold War. In the spirit of good sportsmanship, the time seemed right for cooperation, at least in the visible space program, rather than competition. The notion of a continuing space "race" began to subside. Therefore on the NASA side, the two nations planned a joint mission to dock the last US Apollo craft with a , known as the Apollo-Soyuz Test Project (ASTP). The joint mission began when Soyuz 19 was first launched on July 15, 1975. After the Apollo craft rendezvoused and docked, July 17, the three astronauts conducted joint experiments with the two cosmonauts. The crew shook hands, exchanged gifts, and visited each other's craft. Cover-up Behind the scenes, to ensure secrecy from the public of the new "Stargate", that actually teleports and time travels mass numbers of people, the administration initiated masking programs. One program of many, was a research program that the US Air Force established in 1978 at . They used a masked name called, " ". The unit was small-scale, comprising about 15 to 20 individuals, and was run out of "an old, leaky wooden barracks". Meanwhile at Air Force Space Command, behind the scenes, out of the world's view, both the Americans and the Soviets conducted numerous teleportation jumps to Mars throughout the 80s. See also * Stargate * Secret Space Program * Teleportation * Time line * Time travel cover-up References Sources * Beyond The Darkness - April 6, 2017, interview with Andrew Basiago External links * Art Bell: Ancient Structures on the Moon (2013 Sep 13, with b. 1963, Soviet / US proposal for joint effort to go to the Moon; Proposal denied; Kennedy assassinated (1:40:04) * , Atmospheric nuclear testing Category:Time travel Category:Big government Category:Political Category:Historical Category:Cold War Category:US government Category:Russia